1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a field emission array type light emitting unit, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a diffusion pattern on a light exit face of a front substrate where an anode and a phosphor substance layer are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight unit is disposed in a rear side of a liquid crystal display device and emits white light toward a liquid crystal display panel disposed in a front side of the liquid crystal display device. Conventionally, backlight units employing cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) or light emitting devices (LEDs) as a light source have been largely used and a field emission array type backlight unit in a flat panel form have been suggested to provide slimmer devices.
When using a field emission array type light emitting unit employing a plurality of carbon nanotube emitters as an electron emission source, a variation in the strength of electron beams emitted from the plurality of carbon nanotubes emitters is likely to occur, and thus achieving uniform light emission from the entire area of the carbon nanotubes is technically challenging. To address this problem, a diffuser can be additionally disposed on a front side of a light emitting unit, which increases the thickness of a display device by as much as the thickness of the diffuser. In addition, in a field emission array type light emitting unit, both a portion which needs relatively more diffusion of light and a portion which needs relatively less diffusion of light exist, and adjusting the diffusion degree of a diffuser in an electron part to improve light emission uniformity results in greater loss of light. What is needed is a design and a method of making a display that provides for varying degrees of diffusion without excessive loss of light.